


Crazy Bitch

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	

She smiled at her reflection in the filthy mirror. The steady _thump-thump-thump_ of the club music reverberated through her body and sent a pleasant little thrill up her spine.

Once a year, she allowed herself to go crazy. Once a year she pulled out _the_  dress - the tight leather number that barely covered the bottom of her ass - and what she called her “hooker heels,” and dolled herself up so she would be nearly unrecognizable to the people who saw her every day.

Dark lipstick. Dark eye makeup. Hair natural and wild. Body oil with the tiniest bit of sparkle in it, spritzed generously all over her skin so that it glistened and glittered in the low lights.

He caught sight of her as she was coming out of the bathroom and his breath hitched. 

_Fuck_.

He had been feeling wild himself tonight, dark jeans slung low on his hips, his hair - longer than usual - falling gently over his eyes. He took a long gulp of his whiskey and savored the burn down his throat. She didn’t seem to be looking for anyone… she was here alone, then.

He smirked appreciatively.

She walked slowly over to the bar nearest the DJ stand and leaned against the counter. From where he was he could see her dress ride up the tiniest bit, exposing the bottom of her ass, and he bit his lip to stifle a groan. His eyes flicked back up to her face to see her flirting with the bartender, who was clearly loving it. He placed a shot and a mixed drink in front of her; she downed the first in one gulp, then took a large swig of the other. She threw her head back and laughed.

The liquor always made her feel warm and wobbly, which she loved. Normally, she prided herself on her ability to stay cool and clearheaded; she was a perfectionist, a type-A, a control freak even at times. But not tonight. She could handle anything life threw at her as long as she had this release.

He ordered another as fortification to make his move. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wished she’d glance over, look his way, give him some sign that she saw him… but maybe it was better this way. A surprise attack, as it were. He gulped down his second and it felt smoother, liquid courage running down his throat and enveloping his body. He smoothed down the leather jacket and walked across the empty dance floor to where she was.

“What are you drinking?”

She turned and gave him a quick once-over before smiling. “Tito’s and cran.”

“A vodka girl. Nice.”

“Is it?” She downed her drink. He stared for a moment at the lipstick stain on her glass, wondering idly how that color would look smeared across his rapidly hardening cock…

He coughed and adjusted. “Sure. Good stuff. I’m more of a whiskey drinker but I can appreciate a good vodka.”

She smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Sebastian. What’s yours?”

“Well, Sebastian,” she said, “why don’t you order me another shot?”

“Is that what I have to do to find out your name?”

Her eyes glittered with promise. “Mmm.”

He waved down the bartender. “Two more shots, please?”

As soon as they were set in front of them, she raised hers in a toast. Their glasses clinked before they downed them, the vodka feeling somehow cooler on his throat after the whiskey.

“So, what’s your name, gorgeous?”

“What do you want it to be?”

He ran his hands through his hair and chuckled. “Hey, you said…”

“I didn’t say anything.”

He wrinkled his nose and conceded. “All right. So you’re not going to tell me?”

“I asked what you wanted it to be.”

“So you want me to guess?”

“No.” She looked at him impatiently, leaning in closer. “I’m asking you, _Sebastian_ … tonight… who, or what, do you want me to be?”

“Honestly?” They stared at each other for a beat. Then he leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear. “I want you to be mine,” he murmured.

She raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

He cleared his throat and widened his stance. “Yeah. I’m not picking a name for you, honey. You don’t want to tell me your name… then don’t. But I think you’re easily the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen. And since you don’t seem like the type to mince words, I won’t: I want to take you home with me tonight.”

A red fingernail circled the rim of the glass. “Bold.”

“When the situation calls for it.”

She sized him up again, not caring that he could plainly see her eyes roaming up and down his lean figure. She cocked her head as her gaze reached his. “I like it.”

“Yeah? So what do you say?”

She licked her lips as she leaned in, deliberately arching her back so her cleavage was displayed as prominently as possible. “I say… yes. On one condition.”

He was having a hard time keeping his eyes where he knew they belonged. Her breasts were straining at the fabric of her dress, begging to be touched, grabbed, _manhandled - fuck, Sebastian, keep it together!_ “Sweetheart, at this point I’m pretty sure I’d agree to fly to fuckin’ Mars to get you in bed. So what’s your condition?”

“Dance with me.”

He grinned. “Oh, is that all?”

“Consider it… an audition?” she said as she caressed his callused hand before gripping it and leading him to the corner of the floor.

The beat was steady and hypnotic and she pulled him close, meeting his light blue eyes from under her long, black lashes.

He placed one hand at the small of her back and the other on her waist.

She positioned one hand near his neck and the other on his chest.

They moved in sync, each of them aware of what the other was doing but allowing it anyway. Hands moving, just barely, lower, higher, tighter, softer… exploring… lips brushing together, then pressing into brief kisses…

Suddenly she spun and pressed back against him, her hands reaching up behind her to run her fingernails over his neck. He moaned softly, his eyes rolling back as his skin prickled with goosebumps. She heard him, even over the music, and reveled in it; she pressed her ass backwards and swayed with the beat, and she could feel him through his jeans, feel him getting harder, for _her_ , God she loved that, she wanted to just grab him and push him down and ride him right here, right now, right in front of everyone _Christ woman get it together_ … but no, she wasn’t going to get it together, this was her night and fuck it if she couldn’t at least fantasize…

She whirled back around and kissed him breathlessly. “You got a place?”

“I got a hotel room,” he replied.

She smiled. “Even better. No neighbors to complain about the racket…”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Ah… you planning on making a lot of noise tonight?”

She dug her nails into the back of his neck and pulled him close. “I’m planning on us _both_  making quite a lot of noise… how does that sound?”

He couldn’t take his eyes off her; he was already completely hard and his brain was foggy. “Sounds like we’ve got a hell of a night in store for us.”

She was already leading him by the hand toward the exit. “How close is the hotel?”

“It’s maybe a mile, I’m not gonna make you walk in those heels though…”

“Cab it is.” She lifted an arm and a taxi appeared almost instantaneously. He opened the door for her and she delicately climbed in, careful not to give the entire block a show. He followed and nodded at the driver.

“The Grand, plea - _oh!”_

It had taken her less than five seconds to unzip his fly and slide her hand inside his jeans. She smiled at what she felt and nuzzled his ear. “No underwear? That’s so funny… we match…”

His eyes fluttered at the insinuation and the feeling of her soft, warm hand on his cock, and as the cabbie started driving he did all he could think to do, which was kiss her. She kissed back, eagerly, their tongues battling for dominance while she stroked him. She extracted her hand for a moment and pulled away; she loved this part. That precious look of momentary confusion before she spit into her palm and reached right back in, the confusion turning into blissful surprise as her slick hand returned to its ministrations. She kissed him again and he was gasping into her mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , yes…”

“Don’t come in your pants,” she giggled. “I’ve got plans for you tonight…”

“You keep that up I can’t make any promises,” he chuckled between deep breaths, trying as much as possible to keep his wits about him even though it felt so good, _so good_ , holy fuck _how could she make it feel so good…_

Then she stopped. “We’re here,” she said brightly, zipping him back up. The smile on her face was absolutely wicked, and she reached across his lap to open the door for him.

“You expect me to _walk_  right now?” he growled.

“I expect you to not only walk, but to _escort_ me, through the lobby and up to your room,” she answered. He rolled his eyes. “That’s right, Sebastian… escort me upstairs, as if I were a lady and you were a gentleman. Although we both know there’s nothing… gentlemanly or ladylike about what we’re about to do, is there?”

“Christ on a bike, I hope not,” he said, kissing her again.

“$8.75,” the taxi driver barked.

“Sorry, man.” Sebastian pulled a crumpled twenty from his pocket and handed it to the disgruntled cabbie before limping out, his erection now actually painful against the rough denim. “Keep the change…”


End file.
